Drugged Battle Assault!
by Batty-chan
Summary: Clotho finally gets to play with a Playstation! Settling down for a little while to play the new game Azrael allows him sounds heavenly. But will Shani and Orga really allow that?
1. Chapter 1: Clotho's Vexation

_  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gundam Seed, any of the terms, video game systems, the words "English," "American," or "Sweatdrop." Though I wish I did. Greatly. The rating is for language and I don't think it's all that bad. If anyone thinks I should raise it, please say so. Thank you._

Clotho decided he despised the "American" soundtrack to the new Gundam game Azrael let him have. The voice acting was pretty good in comparison, but it was in English; admittedly, Clotho could understand very little of what was being said. Why did that prick buy him the English version to a Japanese game? And GOD, the music blew. He'd just have to ignore it while he played.

Besides, he wasn't about to complain. It wasn't often that he got to play with a real life Playstation. It was even less frequent to get a new game from _Arrogant Prick-sama_ on the bridge. He was very happy. As much as he loved his Wonderswan, it was nice to finally get to look at a bigger screen straight on. It kind of hurt his neck to have to look down at it all the time.

Tap, tap, tap, down arrow, select _V.S. COMPUTER_ mode, press X. _Twitch, twitch_. He looked at the selection of mobile suits with irritation, licking his lips. None of the colors were particularly stellar, and not one of them looked as cool as Raider did. Sweatdropping a little, he moved the selection frame over each machine attempting to make a choice.

In the end, he ended up picking a black suit whose main weapon appeared to be a scythe. Besides, he knew enough English to pick out the word "Death" in its name. He liked this one a little bit, at least.

_Twitch_. The stage was about to start; but there was an annoying Rock song playing _beneath_ the game's background music. He hit the start button to pause and turned his head sharply to look behind him.

Clotho didn't jump, because it was exactly what he expected. One of his fellow pilots, Shani Andras was tilting his head and looking curiously at the screen over his shoulder. An ear was liberated from the illusory world of the heavy music that he always listened to, and for once he seemed genuinely interested in something…normal. At least normal in Clotho's mind. This was by no means a common event.

Shani wanted to play too.

Clotho had a sneaking suspicion that the green haired psycho hovering around behind him liked the Playstation too. He glared a little and sighed, motioning to the other controller sitting on top the platform. "Damnit, hurry up Shani. I haven't played yet on my own and if we get in trouble and I don't ever get to play I'll kick your ass!" Shani made a little unaffected noise as he walked over and plugged in the second controller.

Clotho sweatdropped when he finally plopped down next to him, both ears once again deaf to everything but the CD. Did he ever even change the thing? Did it even have a vocalist? Lucky bastard. Anything was better than the awful disco tune flooding out of the T.V. Hopefully, the music wouldn't matter so much once there were explosions, shooting, and the soft squeal of machinery….

"_Nyeah_."

"What Shani?"

"Nyeaaaaaaah!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ALREADY?"

"I want that one," he yawned, pushing a few buttons on the CD player in his lap. He wanted the black one with the scythe too, no doubt because Calamity had one. Clotho shrugged. So be it, it wouldn't be all that confusing if they _both_ picked the thing anyway. "So go ahead and pick it, dumbass. It's not that hard."

Darkness itself descended over Shani's features and the one eye that Raider's pilot could see glittered bruised purple, grumpily. "Use another one. I want the pretty one right here."

_Twitch_. Whatever. Arguing with him wouldn't do any good so he unselected the black machine, fingers smashing the buttons with frustration. He just wanted to play, damn it. Was that so hard to ask, really? Whatever. Clotho chose an ugly white and blue suit just below the "Death" one. Not that bad. It had a selection of weapons, which was nice, and one of them was a ball and chain. "Happy now? Press start already!"

Clotho ignored the sudden sound of fluttering paper, and started the game. Orga wouldn't dare…

_WHACK_! His machine beaned Shani's directly, sending it into a backwards sprawl. With a little bit of a growl, he began to button mash. He might have been a better pilot, but his gaming skills where nothing in comparison to the redhead's. Within moments, Clotho had just about won…

Poke._ Poke. **Poke. **_With a quick slide of his fingers and a press the triangle button, he cackled quietly as his blue "Gundam" prepared for a special attack. Now all he needed to do was…

**POKE**!

Clotho snapped around and glowered viciously at his newest distraction. Orga _DID!_ He was big, a lot bigger than him, but he didn't care; he felt the need to backhand him. "Why the HELL aren't you reading some more of your cute little teenage puberty fest of love and understanding!"

Normally he would have got into it deep with him for that one, but the other boy looked more confused than anything.

He almost congratulated himself when he kept his cool after getting bonked with Orga's paperback novel. "Because I finished it, duh. Maybe you should try reading so you wouldn't be so damn stupid anymore." Shani interrupted Clotho's coming retort with a loud cackle of satisfaction accompanied by, "**KRAKABOOM**!"

"HEHE! YATTA! You lost you lost you lost! BOOM!"

…Clotho could have screamed. He hadn't paused!

"Oh, hey Shani, let me play too!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!"

_Note from the Author: This will be a longer work, with several more chapters. It will deal primarily with the Druggies playing…a Gundam fighting game. XD I hope you enjoy, and feedback is wonderful, please leave me feedback! I even like flames if they're funny/deserved/useful.  
Rau Le Creuset: EVERYONE DESERVES THE FLAME! BWAHAHA!  
Oh god. I don't own him either! I wish I did though. ._


	2. Chapter 2: Shani and Orga

**Chapter Two: Shani and Orga**  
_Disclaimer: I still…don't own any of it. ;;  
_

"I wanna play too Shani! Scoot over and gimme that controller right now."

Clotho grumbled to himself, pressing the edge of his own into his forehead angrily. _Why_? Why did they have to exist? Couldn't he just shoot them both now and hide them in a closet on the ship? It was times like these that made the redhead want to kill his companions himself. Of course, he was sure they wouldn't pay attention long enough to realize he was doing so. Stupid bastards.

Meanwhile, Shani was holding the controller to his chest protectively, nearly hissing at the pilot of the Calamity. Said pilot had his novel tucked safely under his arm, while his hands were locked around Shani's wrists and pulling to no avail. "Stop being a bastard Shani! Let me play too, you had your turn! If you don't I'll tell on you or something!"

"No Orga. I was here first. And not only that, I killed Clotho!" One of his earpieces fell from its position, and he giggled a little; the sound was more than a little demented, Clotho thought. "It's still my turn, so I'm gonna play."

_I hate both of them so much, so very much. I'm gonna put arsenic in each of their lunches…I'm gonna strangle them with Shani's earphones…I'm gonna bludgeon them with that _**blasted** _novel_…

When Orga narrowed his eyes at the other boy, the third was just starting to plot how he was going to dispose of their bodies. Shani raised a brow and opened his mouth in a tiny "o" of surprise. Clotho looked to the both of them despairingly and sighed; he had glanced over just in time to see the blonde hit Shani over the head with his paperback. The look on the Forbidden pilot's face was pure murder; the book-slap was an act of _war_.

"Here. Take mine," the redhead said loudly, sighing as he held out his hand. Offering his controller to keep the peace. Maybe he'd get lucky and they'd get tired of it soon! A little glimmer of hope allowed itself to come to life within Clotho. They were ADD sometimes, after all.

Orga blinked a little, then pulled himself away smiling from a still sullen Shani. "Hey, thanks. I never pegged you to share. Nicer than you look, eh Buer?" He looked at Orga and returned the smile as he scooted aside a bit. _You're gonna be saying that after I tell Azrael that you think he has a nice ass, bastard. I won't even feel bad about lying either, even if you get into trouble._ Oh, the sweetness of revenge!

Shani took no time in picking his preferred character, "Death"; Orga sat down with the controller, taking forever to read the names of the machines. Clotho sweatdropped, staring at the blonde in utter amazement. He could read in English? That wasn't something he knew before. Strange. "Ano…S…Sazabi?" Biting his lower lip, he selected the red suit near the ugly blue one Clotho had earlier chosen.

Then unselected it, nearly making Clotho faint with frustration.

"Nah, don't like the color much…Ano…"

"DEAR GOD! PICK A BLOODY SUIT YOU….you…you…ORGA!"

With Shani laughing, Orga muttered a little and selected the Gundam that he had stopped his frame on. It had two huge rail guns on its upper appendages and was particularly hard on the eyes since it was…orange. "Ah, shut up Shani, I'm still gonna beat you big time with…this thing."

The screen became the loading screen, and Clotho was surprised when he began to feel a bit interested though still pissed off. He wanted to play so much, but it was still okay to watch too. Who would win, anyway?

He looked over Orga, who looked pretty innocent despite his size and actual personality. With his wide emerald eyes that seemed so kind, he was especially misleading. The blonde bastard could be really ruthless sometimes, especially when he fought. No one got away from him while he was in Calamity if he could help it and Clotho had already noticed that he had chosen a machine similar to his own real one.

Shani, on the other hand, was fucking _scary_ and everybody knew it firsthand. The way he spoke was the tip off, even if he seemed very cute at first. It had to be confessed also, that Clotho thought he was a little better than Orga was… though a little bit more reckless…

"Ora ora ora!"

Clotho sweatdropped a little and looked at the boy beside him, whose attempt to figure out the controls had led to "Death" being bombarded with missiles, machine gun fire, the works. He was obviously delighted with the result because he was trying to figure out how to do it again. "Ugh, I'll tear you to pieces with my scythe…make you good to look at for once, you punk!"

_Authors Notes: I realize that this chapter wasn't as long as the one before, and for that I apologize. I hope it's turning out well, ne? And poor Clotho, he's so abused! And the language, it got pretty heated in this installment. I think that this story will go on for one or two more. Maybe more than that if the public likes it. Next chapter will have the conclusion of Shani and Orga's "battle." Will Clotho ever get a fair play? XD_


	3. Chapter 3: Clotho's Chance

**Chapter Three: Clotho's Chance – Shani Vs. Orga  
**_  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own them, the show, or anything like that. But they sure are fun to write about, mreeheehee. _**  
**

It was down to one measly hit point.

The match between Shani and Orga was nearly to its conclusion. Both of their machines were at the breaking point; both were smoking and badly battered. One more hit, that's all it would take to spell 'the end' for either of them. Weapons exhausted, the fight could only be finished with simple physical attacks from the suits.

Too bad, Clotho thought, that it took two hours to get even this far. And the screen was even paused at the moment.

With a wince, he recalled how neither of his fellow pilots could get a hit in on each other after Orga's initial attack. Both of them were getting frustrated, but that was nothing new. If there was any trait that was shared among the three Druggies, it was shortness of temper. Shani was habitually growling, his fingers pressing so hard down on the buttons that Clotho was afraid he'd desensitize them. Orga was still smiling though, as his hit points were definitely still higher than his opponent's.

Then Shani had hit the heavy-looking suit, slicing deep into it with the glowing scythe he liked so much. Laughter found its place on the delighted boy's lips as he paused to enjoy the look of shock on the other's face.

And summarily got punched in the mouth.

Shani had looked stunned; the green hair that usually covered his one of his eyes was stirred from its place. Both of them, gold and violet, locked onto Orga's larger frame, sparkling with some strange emotion. Meanwhile the one who punched was blinking surprised, his own gaze jumping back and forth between his hand and Shani. Obviously he hadn't meant to do it, but he had.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

THUD. Thud, thud.

"Oh shit."

Clotho had sweat dropped and scooted out of the way as the pilot of the Forbidden tackled the boy who had been sitting next to him and proceeded to hit his head off the floor a few times. Although he seemed to enjoy it, he wasn't allowed to for very long. Orga soon regained his composure, had become really pissed off, and kneed Shani in between the legs.

Needless to say, Shani rolled off of him and stared blankly at the ceiling, his whimpers agonized. "Oh…oh you're such a _bastard_…I _hate_ you. I really, really hate you."

A pleased smile spread itself across the blonde's face and he'd sat up, rubbing the back of the head. "You don't need them, Shani. You'll be just fine; your hand is the only one who ever gets to look at them anyways."

…And when Shani recovered his wits, he stood up and avenged himself with a nice kick in the teeth. It went on for a long time, between the actual fight and the game, off and on. Clotho was amused at least; he was hoping that maybe they'd kill each other so he wouldn't have to do it himself.

Orga was currently in the bathroom, cleaning the lip that Shani had burst. Said lip injury had been dealt out when the avid reader had muttered something about a crooked part of his adversary's anatomy. He had fought the urge to laugh; when he started the green haired boy had given him a look that was between "I'm gonna kill you," and "Can I beat you up too?" His nose was a little bit swollen from where the pilot of the Calamity had punched him. At least it hadn't bled. Clotho didn't want blood all over his controller.

"Come back in here already, Orga. I don't want to listen to Clotho bitch about his game anymore. We're gonna finish this right now!"

He almost wanted to kiss Shani right then. Almost.

In a few minutes, the blonde was back. His bruised hands were tight over the Playstation controller, teal eyes determined and dead set on the screen. Shani's posture was much the same, as his thumb hovered over the start button. "You ready, you prick?"

Orga merely smirked a little, his now-swollen lip making the expression a little ridiculous. And then he nodded, his fingers seeming to almost itch with anticipation.

Clotho was almost having a heart attack. HE'D GET TO PLAY SOON! Just a few moments more…tears filled his eyes as Shani's button descended upon the button…

"All hands, report to Level 1 Battle Stations. Human CPUs please get to your machines on the double. We will be soon encountering the Archangel and Her Allies. I repeat…"

The tears came harder, became fountains that were accompanied by loud resounding wails. "WHY GOD! WHY IS IT THAT YOU HATE ME SO MUCH! All I wanted was to play it, just ONE TIME! I'm gonna…I'm gonna…!"

Orga was already walking out of the room, his ears plugged by his fingers, trying to drown out the redhead's anguished screams. On the other hand, Shani was blinking as he gently placed down his controller. "You did get to play though, Clotho, remember? I killed you. And then you let dumbass play."

He was soon left alone as Shani followed suit and left the room, snickering about something or another. Dejected, Clotho got up and turned off the entire system before starting out too, hanging his head.

Making sure, of course, to take the cushions off of Shani's earphones and Orga's only bookmark as he did.

_Author's Notes: I'm so mean to poor Clotho, but at least he got his revenge D. This is done for now, I think. There may be a sequel or something…maybe. See you soon! So what'd you think of it? Did you like it or were you disappointed? Only one way to let me know!_


End file.
